Neko wo Kawaru
by SmileyDJingles
Summary: Zoro is missing and no one can find him. The crew has a new pet cat, but no one knows it's actually Zoro. How will Zoro be able to tell them it's him? And why can't Chopper understand him?
1. The Transformation

AN: Okay this is my first fan fiction. I'm dyslexic. I have a very hard time writing, but I'm trying hard. So keep that in mind as you read. Please no flaming, but let me know if I got something wrong. Enjoy! The next chapter will be up soon.

Oh, yeah. I don't own One Piece. The only thing I own is the old lady, the light purple cat, and the huge dog.

**Chapter 1**

_**The Transformation**_

The Strawhats had arrived at the island this morning. Brooks stayed to guard the Sunny. Everyone else went to explore. It was a Spring island, nice and warm with flowers blooming everywhere.

Zoro walked through the streets of the town trying to find the ship. Later that afternoon Zoro found himself in the woods wondering where the town went. He found a path and followed it. Zoro came across an old lady sitting in a rocking chair on the porch of an old cabin with a cat in her lap and several by her feet and in the yard. All the cats were strange colors: reds, blues, purples, oranges, yellows, blacks, and a lot of browns. Of normal colors only blacks, browns, and oranges.

"Oi, Obaa-san. Do you know where the harbor is? I think I'm lost", said Zoro scratching his head. He was not happy about admitting that he was lost, but he was glad Sanji wasn't here to rub it in.

"Obaa-san? My, aren't you rude!", spat the old lady.

"Do you know or not?", said Zoro not caring if he was rude or not.

"Do you like cats?", asked the old lady.

"What does that have to do with anything?!", said Zoro.

"Do you want a cat?", said the old lady with a knowing grin. "_Yes! A big bounty has stepped right into my trap! Roronora Zoro, you'll make me rich!_", thought the old lady.

"Nevermind. I'll ask someone else", said Zoro thinking she was a old crazy person. He turned to walk away.

"Oh, alright, I'll tell you" said the old lady. "Go down that street, turn right and keep going straight. You'll come to the harbor after a while", she said while pointing to the street.

"Thanks", said Zoro looking over his shoulder at her.

As soon as he turned back around she tapped him on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want a cat?", she asked with her right hand still on his shoulder and the left hand holding up a light purple cat.

"Yeah, I'm sure", said Zoro while looking at the strangely colored cat. But he started to feel funny. Dizzy and tingly. All of a suden he shrunk. He tried to say, "What's going on?!", but all that came out was, "Meow?!" He looked down to see green paws, and he rememberd all the strange colored cats. He glared at the old lady realizing she turned him into a green cat. He tried to say, "What'd you do to me?!" But all that came out was, "Growl, hiss!!"

The old lady laughed at him. Then the light purple cat in her hands attacked her, scratching and biting the old lady until she fell to the ground. The light purple cat turned to Zoro and said, "Run! Don't follow her directions! Go left, not right!"

Zoro looked at the light purple cat for a minute before he said, "Why are you helping me?"

"Just go, now! Before she catches you!", the light purple cat said.

But it was too late, the old lady grabbed him. Zoro tried to get free but he was no stronger than any other cat now. The light purple cat launched herself at the old lady again and Zoro was free. "Run! Now!", the light purple cat yelled.

Zoro took off running down the street and turned right.

"Left!! You idiot! Left!", yelled the light purple cat.

Zoro turned around and ran the other way. Soon he came to the town. He decided to take a shortcut and headed down an alley. "_I can't believe that witch turned me into a cat!_", thought Zoro. He heard growling from behind him and saw a huge dog.

"Get!", said Zoro with his back arched and tail puffed up. Well, he tried to say that, but all that came out was, "Hiss!"

That didn't bother the dog one bit and he started barking.

Zoro started to grab his sword to knock some sense into that dog, and remembered he was a cat. "_Shoot, my swords are with that old hag! How am I going to beat a dog if I'm a cat?!_", thought Zoro. The dog jumped at him and he turned and ran. "_I can't believe I'm running from a fight!! Well, I can't be the greatest swordsman if I get eaten by a dog_", thought Zoro as he ran. Zoro rushed through the crowd to get to the ship without getting stepped on - or getting caught by the dog. Going around a corner fast he ran right into something. Looking up he was horrified to see it was the huge dog. The huge dog growled, and Zoro took off running again. "_Shoot! This dog is pretty smart!_", thought Zoro. Running through the crowd again with the dog close behind he saw someone familiar. It was a tall skinny man wearing a black suit with a blue shirt. He had blond hair and hearts for eyes as he talked to some ladies. It was Sanji! Running toward Sanji he leaped into the air.

AN: _**"Obaa-san? My, aren't you rude!", spat the old lady.**_

**Obaa-san **means grandma for those who don't know.

I keep forgeting that not everyone knows the Japanese words I know. I still have a LOT to learn before I can speak Japanese. :P


	2. The Mystery

AN: Here's Chapter 2.

I don't owe One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

**Chapter 2**

**The Mystery**

Sanji was talking to some beautiful ladies when a green cat climbed him like a tree all the way to the shoulder and hung on for dear life. "AH! What's wrong with this stupid cat?", he said as he tried to get the cat off of him. Sanji heard growling behind him and turned around to see a big dog growling at the cat on his shoulder. "What? You want this stupid cat?", Sanji said to the dog.

The ladies screamed and said, "Don't give that poor cat to that mean dog!"

Sanji looked at the ladies with hearts in his eyes and said, "Hai! Don't worry ladies I won't let that mutt hurt this cat!" Sanji glared at the dog and said, "GET!!" The dog walked off giving up for now. Zoro gave a little sigh of relief and relaxed a little. He used his new found claws to keep from falling off Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji looked back at the ladies after shooing the dog away and said, "Wouldn't one of you angels like to keep this cat?"

"Don't give me away, idiot!!", Zoro tried to say, but all that came out was, "Meow!"

One of the ladies said, "No, we're allergic to cats. Can't you keep her? I know you would take great care of her. We wouldn't have to worry about her if you kept her." The lady had already figured Sanji out and knew he wouldn't say no.

"Hai! If you insist I'll keep her", said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"_What? He'll keep me?_", thought Zoro still clinging to Sanji's shoulder. "_I will not be his pet! And I'm not a her!!_" Zoro looked around trying to think of the best escape route from Sanji. Then he saw the dog waiting for him to get down. "_Eep!_", thought Zoro when he saw the dog, "_Fine, I'll be Sanji's pet for a while._"

Sanji said bye to the ladies and headed to find a pet store to buy supplies for his new cat. "All right Neko-chan let's go to a pet store and buy you some toys and things you'll need", said Sanji to the cat on his shoulder. Zoro growled at his new nickname.

In the pet store Sanji bought a bag of cat food (which Zoro hissed at), two cute bowls for food and water (Zoro hissed at those, too), a litter box, litter, scoop, and a feather wand. "_There's no way I'm using a litter box!_", thought Zoro. The lady at the counter asked Sanji about the green cat on his shoulder and Sanji went into a fit of heart eyes and flirting again before they could leave the store.

After he finished at the pet store Sanji headed for the ship. "Nami's going to kill me for bringing back a cat!", said Sanji. "Oi, Neko-chan. You owe me big time for saving your butt", said Sanji to the cat.

Zoro tried to say, "Don't call me Neko-chan!", but all that came out was, "Hiss!"

"Behave youself Neko-chan or I'll give you to that dog back there", said Sanji pointing to the dog that was following at a distance. Zoro saw the dog and decided that he'd be nice to Sanji until they got to the ship.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sanji, with the cat Zoro on his shoulder, climbed aboard the Thousand Sunny. Everyone except him and Zoro were back on the ship already.

Luffy spotted Sanji and ran over to greet him. "Sanji, you're back!", said Luffy before spotting the cat. "Sanji, why do you have a green cat on your shoulder?", asked Luffy with his head cocked to the side looking at the strange cat.

"Some cute ladies asked if I'd keep her, and I just couldn't say no. Can I keep her, Luffy?", asked Sanji knowing his idiot captain would say yes.

"Sure! Can I play with her?", asked Luffy.

"Sure! Just be careful with her, and don't eat her", said Sanji handing over the cat.

"Okay!", said a very happy Luffy.

Zoro's eyes got big. "Oi! Don't hand me over to that idiot!!", he tried to say, but all that came out was, "Meow!!"

Sanji headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

Luffy ran over to Usopp to show him the strange cat, "Oi, Usopp! Look at this weird cat!!"

"Luffy? Did you spin that cat around? Why is it green?!", asked Usopp looking at the cat in Luffy's arms with it's ears back and it's eyes wide like it was ready to attack any minute.

"I didn't think about spinning her!!" said Luffy and started spinning around with Zoro hissing and spitting.

"Um, Luffy? Can I hold the cat for a minute? I think your scaring it", said Usopp watching for the cat to attack Luffy any second.

Luffy stopped spinning and said, "Sure!" He handed the cat to Usopp.

Usopp whispered to the cat, "Don't worry, you're safe now. Captain Usopp will protect you!" Usopp thought for sure he saw the cat roll its eyes at him.

"Let's go show Chopper!!", said Luffy running to the infirmary to find the little doctor. Usopp followed him into the infirmary.

"Chopper! Look at this cool cat! He's green!!", said a very excited Luffy.

"Sugei!!", said Chopper while walking to the green cat in Usopp's arms. "He smells a little like Zoro.", said Chopper.

"Nani?! This can't be Zoro right?", asked Usopp.

"He is the same color as Zoro's hair", said Chopper.

"_Yes!! They figured it out!_", thought Zoro. Remembering Chopper could talk to animals Zoro tried to say, "Chopper, it's me Zoro!" But, of course, all that came out was, "Meow!! Meow!"

"What did she say, Chopper?", asked Luffy.

"I don't know. All I heard was two meows", said Chopper. "Why can't I understand him?", he asked.

"_What? He can't understand me?!_", thought Zoro.

"I don't know. Let's go ask Robin, she might know.", said Usopp. They found Robin in the aquarium room reading a book.

"Um, Robin. Do you know why Chopper can't understand this cat?", said Usopp.

Robin looked at the green cat Usopp was holding. Luffy was petting its head roughly and the cat was growling. The cat hissed and slapped at Luffy's hands trying to scratch him.

"Bad Neko-chan!!", said Luffy pointing a finger at the green cat.

"I'm going to kill you, Luffy!!", Zoro tried to say, but all that came out was a big hiss.

"Captain-san, don't pet the cat so rough, it won't like it. Here, let me show you. May I hold the cat Longnose-kun?" said Robin.

"Sure", said Usopp handing over the cat.

Robin took the cat and petted him gently on the head and then scratched him under the chin. Soon he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Longnose-kun, where did this cat come from?", asked Robin.

"Luffy, where did you get that cat?", Usopp asked Luffy.

"She's Sanji's new cat", said Luffy.

"_I'm NOT Sanji's pet!_", thought Zoro and growled.

"Why does Sanji have a cat?" asked Usopp.

"Some ladies asked him to keep her", said Luffy.

"Oh.", said Usopp. "That makes sense."

Um, Robin? Why can't I understand the cat?", asked Chopper.

"I think I read something about that in a book a while back. I'll do some research on it", Robin said with a smile.

"Okay!", said Chopper smiling too.

"Ne, Captain-san, can I hold the cat for a while? He's so soft", said Robin petting the cat.

"Sure!", said Luffy with a big grin. "Hey, Usopp! Let's go tell everyone about the green cat!" The three guys headed to find Franky, Nami, and Brooks.

"Ken-san, is that you?", asked Robin looking at the cat in her lap.

Zoro looked up at her suprised. "Meow!!", said Zoro trying to say, "Yes, it's me!!"

Robin headed to the kitchen to talk to Sanji.

AN: _**Sanji looked at the ladies with hearts in his eyes and said, "Hai! Don't worry ladies I won't let that mutt hurt this cat!" **_

Hai, means yes.

_**"Oi, Neko-chan. You owe me big time for saving your butt", said Sanji to the cat. **_

Oi, means hey.

_**"Sugei!!", said Chopper while walking to the green cat in Usopp's arms. "He smells a little like Zoro.", said Chopper.**_

Sugei, means wow, awsome, cool.

_**"Nani?! This can't be Zoro right?", asked Usopp.**_

Nani, means what.

_**"Ken-san, is that you?", asked Robin looking at the cat in her lap.**_

Robin called Zoro "Ken-san" in Ep 159. It means Swordsman-san. I like Ken-san better so I use it instead of Swordsman-san.

I won't be off again until Friday, so I wont have much time to work on Chapter 3 until then. I'll get it up as soon as I can.


	3. The Nap

AN: I don't own One Piece.

**Chapter 3**

**The Nap**

Sanji turned around from cooking dinner when he heard someone open the door. "Ah, Robin-swan! I have been graced by the presence of an angel!", he said with hearts as eyes.

"Cook-san, can I talk to you for a minute?", asked Robin with the cat in her arms.

"Of course, anytime" said Sanji.

"You shouldn't let Luffy play with the cat, he's too rough with him", said Robin.

"_Oh, I see what you're doing!_", thought Zoro looking up at Robin. He meowed a thank you.

"Did that idiot hurt Neko-chan?", asked Sanji looking down at the cat in Robin's arms.

"No, not yet. Longnose-kun and I got Neko-san away from him before he could hurt him", said Robin while petting the cat.

"Oh, good", said Sanji letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Cook-san. Don't you think Neko-chan is a little too feminine for a male cat?", asked Robin.

"Oh, it's a male? What about Neko-kun until I think of a better name?", said Sanji.

"_Baka!!_", thought Zoro.

"Yes, that's much better. Just make sure Neko-san is safe", said Robin smiling. She put the cat on the floor and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Robin-swan!!", said Sanji with hearts for eyes.

"_Great! Stuck in here with the Ero-cook_", thought Zoro as he watched Robin leave. "_Well, I might as well take a nap. I haven't had one all day_." Zoro looked around the kitchen for a good napping spot. He saw one of the chairs at the table and decided that was a good spot. He walked over to the chair, aimed for a second, and jumped. He was not used to being a cat just yet and misjudged the jump. He hit his head on the table. He forgot all about his claws and tried to hold on to the chair with just his paws instead. He fell off the chair and did not land on his feet like all cats usually do. He landed on his back with a surprised meow. Zoro got up and shook his head, and then heard laugher. Sanji had seen the whole thing and was bent over laughing. Zoro tried to say, "Oh, shut it! Kusai-cook!" But all that came out was a hiss. Zoro decided it might be a good idea to work on his jumping away from the cook so he wouldn't get laughed at. Zoro walked off to find a safer place to take a nap. Zoro curled up in the corner by the couch and the wall and was about to close his eyes when he was picked up off the floor and was rolled onto his back in someone's arms. "Hey, put me down!!", he tried to say. But, of course, all that came out was, "Maw!! Growl."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you? Neko-kun?", Sanji asked still chuckling, but a little concerned.

"_Of course I didn't, you idiot!!_", Zoro thought as he tried to bite the hand that was petting his stomach.

"Come on let's take you to Chopper and see if you're ok", said Sanji heading to the infirmary with Zoro still in his arms. "I wouldn't want Robin-swan to think I mistreated you."

"What? No!! I'm fine!!!", Zoro tried to say but, "Meow? Hiss!! Meow!!!", is all that came out. Zoro tried to get out of Sanji's arms but Sanji was too strong. So Zoro just settled for growling the whole way.

Sanji found Chopper in the infirmary at his desk. "Oi, Chopper. Could you make sure Neko-kun is okay? He tried to jump in a chair, hit his head on the table and fell off the chair. He landed on his back, not on his feet, so I was a little worried", said Sanji still holding the cat on it's back and it was growling loudly.

"Sure", said Chopper motioning for Sanji to put the cat on his desk.

When Sanji put the cat on the desk Zoro tried to attack him. "Ah! What's with this cat?! He's evil!!", said Sanji trying to get away from the "evil cat". Zoro launched himself at Sanji again. His left front paw slipped off the desk. He fell and landed on his back again.

"What's wrong with this stupid cat? He's worse than Marimo! He doesn't even know up from down! Even Marimo knows that!", said Sanji looking down at the cat on its back on the floor.

Zoro hissed at Sanji but didn't get up. He had decided it was a lot safer right were he was.

"Yes, that is weird", said Chopper looking down at the cat on the floor. "Cats always land on their feet. Maybe he has an inner ear infection", said Chopper as he picked the cat up off the floor.

"Okay, I'll leave him with you while I finish dinner", said Sanji as he walked out the door.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Chopper examined Zoro. He looked in his ears, down his throat, in his eyes. He listened to his heart beat, and took a blood sample. Chopper examined the cat very thoroughly, but found nothing wrong with him. The last thing he checked was the cats temperature, knowing the cat wouldn't like that at all.

Zoro never liked being in the infirmary. You never knew what Chopper might decide to check. But he didn't think it would be too bad as a cat. What could Chopper do to a cat anyway? He was actually a little relaxed. He was just waiting for Chopper to get through so he could take a nap. The next thing he knew, Chopper had suck a thermometer in his butt. He let out an suprised meow and tried to bite Chopper, but Chopper held him still. As soon as Chopper let him go Zoro jumped off the desk. He didn't land on his feet, but he didn't let that slow him down. He ran under the bed. Not knowing what Chopper might try to check next Zoro was determined not to let Chopper get a hold of him again. Chopper was not going to touch him again without shedding blood. "_What else do cats have to go though?_", thought Zoro as he hid under the bed.

Chopper, seeing that Zoro's temperature was normal, tested the blood sample he had taken earlier.

Zoro saw that Chopper wasn't going to come after him with more tests, so he decided to take a nap under the bed. Soon he was sound asleep and snoring.

About 30 minutes later Chopper headed to the kitchen to talk to Sanji.

"Hey, Chopper what'd you find out?", asked Sanji.

"He's perfectly healthy. There's nothing wrong with him at all", said Chopper.

Oh, that's good, and weird, too", said Sanji. "Where is he?"

"He's taking a nap under the bed", said Chopper scratching his head. "I didn't think cats snored", he said more to himself than to Sanji.

"Okay, just let him sleep. Maybe he'll be in a better mood when he wakes up. He's one grouchy cat!", said Sanji as he turned back around to finish dinner.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Nami enters the kitchen to finded out about this "Green Cat" that Luffy, had told her about. Luffy had told her that Robin had the cat, but Robin had given it back to Sanji.

"_There's no way that there can be a green cat. It must have been dyed_", Nami thought to herself. "Sanji-kun, where's the green cat?", she asked Sanji.

"Nami-chwan!!", Sanji called with hearts in his eyes and doing that Sanji noodle spin thing that shouldn't be humanly possible. "He's in the infirmary taking a nap."

"Okay, thanks", Nami said and headed to the infirmary. "I've got to see this."

"Nami-chwan, be careful. He's a moody cat", said Sanji being serious for once.

"He can't be any worse than Zoro right?", said Nami.

"Your right Never mind. He can't be worse than Marimo", said Sanji with a smile.

Opening the door to the infirmary Nami said, "Chopper, where's the cat?"

Chopper, sitting at his desk, turned around in his chair and said, "Oh, the cat? He's under the bed, but be carful he's a little upset."

Nami bent down to look at the cat under the bed. "Wow, he is green", she said looking at the sleeping cat. She crawled under the bed and pulled the sleeping cat out from under it.

Zoro woke up and tried to say "What's going on?", but all that came out was a meow.

Nami looked at the green cat in her lap and said, "He's kinda cute."

Zoro hissed at her not liking being called "cute" at all.

"Sanji-kun was right. He is a moody cat!", said Nami.

Zoro just growled at her knowing whatever he tried to say would just come out as some cat weird sound.

"Chopper, why is he green?", asked Nami petting the cat. The cat started purring as she started scratching him under his chin. "_Well, maybe he wasn't all that moody_", she thought as she listened to him purr. She actually liked cats a lot.

I don't know why he's green. He's perfectly healthy, and he's not dyed.", said Chopper.

Nami headed back to the kitchen to ask about dinner with the cat in her arms.

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing!!

UsopppLover4Ever : I think Zoro would be a cute cat too!! You are the first one to add me to your favorite authors! Thank you!!!!

Redwritingbaron : Of course! I don't have the heart to take Zoro's swords away from him forever.

OnepieceTMNTfreak : Thanks!

jacob-emmettluvr : Yep, Zoro is always grumpy, that's one reason he's my favorite too. But Sanji is my 2nd favorite.

Emma Iveli : Thank you!! I worked after on this chapter after work some nights just for you.

Iryann : Yep, Robin knows so much! The Strawhats can count on her anytime they need her. I worked harder for you too. Thanks!!

dandy wonderous : Yay! My favorite author wrote two reviews for my story! Thank you!!

**"**_**Baka!!**_**", thought Zoro.**

Baka means idiot, for those who don't know.


	4. The New Name

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Marimo moss ball in my fish tank that looks a lot like Zoro's head.

**Chapter 4**

**The New Name**

"Sanji-kun how long until dinner's ready?", Nami asked as she walked into the kitchen with the cat in her arms.

"In about 20 minutes, Nami-swan!!", said Sanji without turning from cooking.

"Don't forget to feed the cat, Sanji-kun", said Nami petting the purring cat.

"Hai! Nami-chwan!", said Sanji turning around from cooking to look at Nami. He saw the cat in her arms and asked, "How did you get him happy about being held?"

"He's not that bad, you just have to be gentle with him", said Nami. "Here I'll show you", she said as she set the cat on the table.

"Nami-chwan is so sweet to show me!", sang Sanji as he danced over to Nami's side waiting for directions.

"_Idiot Love Cook!_", thought Zoro with a snort.

"Okay, Sanji-kun. Pet him like this", said Nami as she began petting the cat, starting at his head and going all the way down his back to his tail.

Sanji started petting the cat like Nami had shown him.

"Okay, now scratch him behind his ears", said Nami.

Sanji did what he was told and the cat closed his eyes.

"Okay, Sanji-kun, scratch him under his chin", said Nami.

Sanji started scatching under the cat's chin and the cat started purring. "Wow, Nami-san, it worked!", said Sanji smiling.

"See, I told you he wasn't that bad", said Nami smiling, too.

"You're so good with cats, Nami-chwan!!", said Sanji with hearts for eyes.

"That will be 500 beri for teaching you how to make a cat purr, Sanji-kun", said Nami holding out her hand.

"Hai, Nami-chwan!", said Sanji as he stopped petting the cat and pulled out the beri for Nami.

"_Wait! Why was I letting Sanji pet me?! I was even purring!!_", thought Zoro after Sanji stopped petting him.

"Oh, Sanji-kun", Nami said as walked to the door to go back on deck. "Don't forget, cats need more than just food and water. They need love and attention, too."

"Hai, Nami-chwan!! I won't forget!", said Sanji as he watched Nami leave. He went back to finish dinner leaving the cat on the table.

"_Oh, great! Thanks, witch!_", Zoro thought as he watched Nami leave. "_Now how do I get down?_", he thought as he looked over the edge of the table. "_There is no way I'm asking Curl-brow for help!_" Zoro jumped down into one of the chairs and curled up to take a nap until dinner was ready.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sanji finished dinner and called everyone in to eat.

"Nami-chwan, Robin-swan!! Dinner is ready, my angels! Oi, the rest of you idiots hurry up before Luffy eats your shares!", he called as he held Luffy back.

As the crew filed in, Sanji noticed one missing. "Oi, where's Marimo?", he asked.

"He's not back yet, Cook-san", said Robin as she sat down in her chair.

That Seaweed-head's probably lost", said Sanji as he let go of Luffy.

Franky sat down in his chair and heard an angry meow. He jumped up and said, "Sorry Neko-bro."

Zoro glared at Franky for sitting on him before jumping down. He headed to his chair so he could eat, too.

Zoro looked around to make sure no one was watching. He swished his tail back and forth while he aimed and jumped into the chair without falling this time. He raised up with his front paws on the table and was shocked to see he didn't have a plate. He looked over to Sanji and tried to say,"Oi, Cook! Where's my plate?", but all that came out was, "Meow!!"

Sanji heard the loud meow and turned his head to see the cat sitting in Zoro's chair demanding food. The rest of the crew looked at the cat seated at the table, too.

Nami and Robin said how cute he was, while the guys just laughed.

Sanji walked over to the cat, picked him up and said, "No cats at the table while we eat", and put the cat on the floor.

Zoro hissed at Sanji for taking him out of the chair he had just jumped into.

"Your food's over there", said Sanji pointing to the two bowls against the wall.

Zoro walked over to the bowls and sniffed them. His nose wrinkled up in disgust and he thought, "_Uh! Cat food!_". Zoro turned back around and meowed loudly to let Sanji know he wanted real food.

"You can eat that, or go hungry", said Sanji without turning from serving the ladies.

There was no way Zoro was going to eat that cat food-even if it meant going hungry. Zoro tried to think of a way to get food. He thought about begging, but Roronora Zoro does not beg!

Zoro sat down about five feet away from the table and watched Sanji. As soon as Sanji went all heart eyed serving the girls, Zoro took off running to the table. He jumped in the air and landed on the table. He headed for Usopp's plate thinking he would be the easiest one to steal food from.

The crew was defending their plates from Luffy, and Usopp was scared of the mean cat that was eating his food when Luffy grabbed the cat thinking he was food. Luffy stuffed the cat into his mouth, head first with its butt sticking out.

Zoro scratched and bit trying to keep from being eaten.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Nami had seen the cat jump on the table and attack Usopp for his food. She even stopped Sanji from going and getting the cat.

"Sanji-kun, leave him. It's funny", said Nami giggling.

"Hai! Nami-swan! If it makes you happy!", said Sanji doing that noodle dance thing only he can do.

When Nami saw Luffy mistake the cat for food and stuff the cat in his mouth, she got fangery.

"Luffy! Don't eat the cat!!", Nami yelled as she hit Luffy on the head hard enough that he spit the cat out.

As soon as Zoro was out of Luffy's mouth, he ran and hid under the couch. He didn't come out even when dinner was over and everyone left the room, or when Sanji had finished cleaning up.

Sanji knelt down by the couch and pulled out the cat. "Oi, Kaisou-neko, it's bed time", said Sanji as he tried to calm the still frazzled cat.

Sanji, carried the cat to the men's quarters. He put the cat on the foot of his bunk and laid down to go to sleep.

Zoro looked around trying to think of another place to sleep. He knew there was no way he could get to his bunk to sleep on it, so that was out. Just as he dicided to sleep on the couch, Sanji spoke.

"Kaisou-neko, you might want to stay close to me so Luffy dosen't try and eat you again", said Sanji with his eyes closed, almost asleep.

Zoro decided Sanji was right. It was too dangerous with Luffy in the room to wander off.

Zoro jumped when he heard Luffy talking in his sleep on the bunk right above him.

"Sanji. I'm hungry. Fix me meat", Luffy mumbled in his sleep.

After hearing Luffy right above him, Zoro decided it would be safer by Sanji's head. He walked up the bed and curled up on Sanji's pillow by his head and thought, "_Great, now I have a new name!_", and he fell asleep.

_**AN: **_Sorry this chapter took so long, I had computer problems.

**"Oi, Kaisou-neko, it's bed time", said Sanji as he tried to calm the still frazzled cat.**

_Kaisou_ means seaweed and _neko_ means cat, so it's Seaweed-cat.

To everyone who read, reviewed, favoited, added to story alert, **THANK YOU!! **For the first time in my life I like writing! Domo arigato gozaimasu!! (Thank you very much!!)

_**Amywilleat-you: **_I think Zoro would be such a cute cat, too!

_**UsopppLover4Ever: **_It would really irritate Zoro if everything he said came out in cute cat sounds. I would love to irritate Zoro!

_**PaperBagGhost: **_Yay! I'm glad you thought it was interesting!

**borednerdsunited: **Thank you!! I loved your story "It's the end of the world", too!!

_**dandy wonderous: **_Yep! I bet he never will! I was trying to think what Chopper would check on a cat, so I thought about what the vet does when he examine my dog. They **AWAYS** take his temperature first thing, and then they say he's a grumpy dog. Really, stick something up my butt and I'd be grumpy, too!

_**Abra Cadaverous: **_I haven't planned any pairings for this story. I have like no love life and I never really have, so I don't think I'd be very good at romance. Maybe a little fluff, but not romance.


End file.
